I Didn't Know I Could Have This
by swimmergirl03
Summary: An unexpected turn of events after the battle of Hogwarts leaves Harry living a life he, nor anyone else thought would ever be possible.
1. Chapter 1

Harry turned on his heels and left the headmasters study. He figured Ron and Hermione would want to be alone together for a long while. Harry trudged back to Gryffindor tower, hoping Kreacher would bring him a big sandwich. Harry couldn't remember the last time he ate.

When Harry found the familiar way through all of his short cuts, up to Gryffindor tower the Fat Lady swung open wordlessly, entering him into a home he hadn't realized he missed. Harry nodded at some of the younger students who refused to leave, and some much older witches and wizards who looked battle stricken. Harry stopped for a second as his old dorm mates and friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan clapped him on the back and cheered. Harry gave them half a smile, but he couldn't stay and cheer when he felt every loss so hard and all of his sleepless nights and missed meals were catching up to him.

Harry's school trunk and his things had somehow appeared at the foot of his four poster, most likely brought by Kreacher. Harry felt a twinge of love towards the house elf, who he knew was now loyal, even if he despised Harry when they first met. "Kreacher?" Harry softly called, settling into his bed. "Yes Master Harry?" Kreacher asked. "Kreacher has just been helping people in the great hall, yes he has. Oh yes Master Harry, Mrs. Weasley told Kreacher he has a real knack for healing." Kreacher said, to Harry's great surprise. "Oh, erm Kreacher that's very good, nice work. Maybe you could bring me up a few turkey sandwiches, and now that I think about it, please send up Ginny. Maybe you could even sit on the staircase after that, I wouldn't really like company other than Ginny right now, but Ron and Hermione are always ok," Harry finally finished, watching the house elf to make sure all of his instructions were understood. "Kreacher can do that, yes he can!" Kreacher announced, followed by a loud pop, and he was gone.

Harry pulled open his trunk and started sifting through his old robes and books looking for the marauder's map, he had a feeling he knew where Ron and Hermione went but he wanted to be certain. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry said as he tapped the old parchment with his wand and watched it come to life. He was wrong about Ron and Hermione, they weren't in an abandoned classroom, but a greenhouse, they must not want to be disturbed Harry thought. Harry spotted Kreacher down in the kitchens, now all he wanted to do was find Ginny. He began to grow worried as he scanned the map and couldn't spot her. After a few tense minutes he found her with Professor Sprout at the bottom of the north tower.

Harry watched Ginny for a while until Kreacher brought up his sandwiches he dove into the plate, finally realizing how hungry he was. When Harry looked up Kreacher was gone, he hoped he had gone to find Ginny.

Once Harry had scarfed down all of his food he went back to the map to find Ginny. He immediately saw Kreacher, sitting outside the door to his dormitories. Harry looked up to see if he left the door open, and there was Ginny walking towards him. Harry couldn't help but grin, Ginny looked so strong. "Mischief managed." Harry said giving his father's old map a light tap. Ginny perched herself lightly on the end of the bed and then curled up into a ball, tears were silently streaming down her face. "Ginny-" Harry started, he was cut off by Ginny kneeling up and pressing her mouth hard to his. This was all too much for Harry, he was barely keeping it together now.

After what could've been forever, Harry pulled back. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do that, since I last saw you at the wedding." Ginny said. "Well I guess that means you want to get back together then." Harry said trying to laugh. "But hey Gin, I really need some sleep, and I've got Kreacher making sure no one comes in so maybe we could get some rest." Harry said regretfully, he wanted to go back to snogging, something he'd waited almost a year to do. Without answering Ginny flopped down next to Harry and pulled the covers up to her neck. Harry pulled Ginny close to him and said, "Gin I know this is kind of fast to be napping together after we've only just been back together for five minutes but-" "We need to be there for each other right now. Ginny finished. Harry smiled to himself, this is why he liked Ginny, she understood him. They quickly stopped talking and fell asleep because they were both exhausted.

When Harry woke up his heart leapt in his chest when he realized Ginny was lying next to him. Ginny was already awake next to him, "hey sleepy" Ginny said once she realized Harry was awake. "How long's it been?" Harry asked Ginny. "I dunno, but I've heard Kreacher yelling 'keep out' several times." Ginny said with a laugh. Harry rolled over so he was on his side facing Ginny, he just wanted to look at her face. "We should probably head downstairs now." Harry said remorsefully. "You're Mum would have a fit if she knew we were here." Harry laughed. Ginny stood up slowly and pulled on her sweatshirt, socks, and trainers. Harry did the same and they wordlessly reached for each others hands, as the walked down the stairs past Kreacher, and into the common room.

The common room was mostly abandoned, just a few stragglers remained now. "Master Harry and Miss Ginny!" Kreacher proclaimed. "Will you be needing anything?" Kreacher asked. "Yes please Kreacher." Ginny said eagerly. "My family, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, and Neville. Maybe some breakfast too." Ginny said to Kreacher. "Alright Miss Ginny, but it's 3 in the afternoon you slept for two and a half days!" Kreacher exclaimed. "Oh erm, make it lunch, then." Harry said. Then, Kreacher disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry sat in his favourite old arm chair by the fire. Ginny curled up at his legs as they awaited their family. Harry was happy and completely at peace, for the first time in forever.

Harry and Ginny watched the portrait hole as family members slowly trickled in. Hermione and Ron hand in hand, came first. It must've been raining, because all of their clothes were absolutely drenched. Hermione quickly ran to the fireplace and pointed her wand her wand at the hearth. Massive,warm flames immediately sprang to life warming up the whole tower. Ron smiled gratefully, rubbing his soaking hands together near the flames. Hermione grabbed a blanket from one of the other stuffed arm chairs and walked over to Ron. Shrugging it over both of their shoulders. "Ron! You're such a prat! Nosing about my relationships!" Ginny said shrilly. Harry took the part about relationships plurally the wrong way and kneed Ginny in the back. "Now Gin, this is not the time for the stuff, we need to be grateful for who's still with us and mourn those we've lost. I'm going to bloody kiss you whenever I like, because I'm so overcome with joy that we're both okay, so don't beat on Ron and Hermione for doing the same thing." Harry finished. With that he pulled Ginny on his lap and held her tightly.

"Well said Harry" Said a voice from behind. Harry turned around to see his parents, Dobby, Fred, and Sirius. Harry just stared as the family he thought he had lost filled into the chairs around him. There was a long silence until Ron stupidly said "So what happened to you?" Ginny leapt off of Harry as her parents entered, not looking very surprised to see the supposedly dead.

Lily moved to embrace Harry as Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny. "Ginerva Molly Weasley! I've been searching for you forever, then I come up here and find you like that! No wonder that house elf of Harry's wouldn't let me up to the dormitories!" Molly stopped and burst into tears. Ginny just laughed and patted her on the back. They sat down on a loveseat and Molly continued to sob and clutch Ginny.

"How" Harry whispered. "When you destroyed Voldemort, because you had a piece of him inside, the people you lost because of that, were returned to you." Lily said softly as harry began to move down the of hugs. He spent a long time with his Dad. Harry could barely see, tears were streaming down his face now. "You did beautifully." James whispered into Harry's ear, giving him a final squeeze before letting go. Sirius was next, Harry began to fully sob now, he had a family again. Finally after clapping Fred on the back he moved to Dobby. One of his best friends, he watched die. Harry picked up Dobby as the little house elf squeaked, "Harry Potter! Dobby is back!" Harry couldn't help but laugh as he set Dobby down.

Ginny wriggled out of her mother's grasp as she to started to move down the line. She lingered particularly long on Lily, as Ginny relayed their relationship and Harry's life in rapid whispers. Harry could already see a great bond forming between them, as Ginny moved down to Fred and Harry made his way back to his Mum. Everyone else had arrived now, Harry could distantly hear Fred and George and his Dad and Sirius, making up for lost time. Even with all of the turmoil going on around him, all Harry could think about was his family. He vaguely realized Lily grabbing Ginny out of thin air into the embrace and James coming up on Harry from behind, and then Sirius, until everyone had joined in. Harry was about to start a life he never knew he could have.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later

Harry woke up in his suite off his parents house in Godric's Hollow, he rolled over and stroked a sleeping Ginny's head. They often had sleepovers these days. There were no Death Eaters left, but the dreams would never go away.

Harry rolled over and stood up, he wanted to go find his Mum. For the past two years, Harry had been a Mummy's boy. He went so long without a family, he couldn't get enough of them now.

There were a lot of people in the house. It was James and Lily's house, but almost everyone had a place within it. Harry had a suite, Ginny had a suite with her parents, Bill and Fleur had a small suite that was shared with Ron and Hermione, but they only came during the holidays because Bill and Fleur were at Shell Cottage and Ron and Hermione had made the burrow there home. Fred and Alicia Spinnet and George and Angelina Johnson shared a small suite for holidays, they each had big houses near Diagon Alley in London, Charlie had a room, Sirius had a suite, Luna and Neville had a suite, and even Percy shared a suite with his wife Penelope (Clearwater) Weasley and their new twin daughters Minerva-Penny (Minnie for short) and Molly, there was even a big room for Dobby and Kreacher. Many a party had been hosted in this house.

Harry snuck out of his suite and summoned Kreacher. "Kreacher could you make coffee and bring it up to my Mum's study, and maybe some of those raspberry danish Fleur made last night." Harry asked. "Certainly Master Harry, I'll bring the coffee just the way Miss Lily likes it." Harry quickly thanked Kreacher and hurried off to his parents room.

"Mum" Harry said as he tried to shake his mother awake, he only wanted to speak to her right now. Harry loved his father and got a long quite well with him, but he had a very special bond with his mother. "Is that you dear? I'll be out to the study in a second" Lily murmured as she started to sit up. Harry kissed her forehead and pushed her hair back from his mother's eyes before turning on his heels and making his way to his mother's study.

"Mum, I want to move out with Ginny." Harry said abruptly as his mother entered the study. "Hogsmeade, we were thinking. Ron and Hermione have got that cottage there and they spend more time there than at the burrow. Ginny and I were just thinking it would be nice to have our own space." Harry finishes guiltily. He spent almost 18 years without his parents and here he was telling his mother he was moving out. Lily smiled happily "That sounds absolutely lovely sweetheart." Lily said. " I actually have some news for you, you're going to have a little brother and sister soon!" Lily finishes excitedly.

Harry stood there shell shocked. Was his mother pregnant? "Are you-" Harry trailed off, he felt the question to be too awkward for even his mother. "Oh goodness no!" Lily said. "There are new born twins whose parents were killed by remaining death eaters, Dolohov and Avery, we've got them now. Anyways, me and your father saw them in St. Mungo's and we knew that they were our little children!" Lily smiles knowingly, as if she could possibly realize the turmoil rolling in Harry's mind. He would have to share his parents who he went so long without. Harry thought to himself, 'I'll be fine, I've got Sirius.' "Actually Mum me and Gin are thinking of taking Teddy Lupin with us to Hogsmeade. Andromeda thinks it's best, she claims that she's getting old and that me and Gin are the closest he could ever have to his real parents." Harry said. "That's simply wonderful darling, you really must do it! Little Teddy really needs parents!" Lily exclaimed. Harry smiled and thought, 'that settles it, Mum knows what's right.'

Feeling better, Harry asked his Mum,"When will you be getting the children?" "This afternoon, I wanted to tell you last night but you rushed off with a certain girl." Lily said. Harry laughed as Lily took a long sip from her mug. "Actually, me and your father want you to name them." Lily said. "Wow! That'll be great Mum! I've got to find Ginny." With that, Harry apparated right into his suite.

When Harry opened his eyes, Ginny was gone. "Ginny." He called out. She leapt out at him from the bathroom looking distraught. "Harry I woke up from an excellent dream about our new cottage and you were gone, and oh I was so scared!" Ginny wailed. "Ginny I was just up with Mum, she thinks Teddy should live with us in the new cottage!" Harry practically shouted. Ginny was glowing now, she looked so happy. "She told that her and Dad are adopting twins and they want us to name them!" Harry said gleefully. "I was a bit upset at first, but then she told me about how their parents were killed by rogue death eaters, and her and Dad saw them and they just knew they had to have them!" Harry was finally finished. "All that is so great!" Ginny smiled. "I told you how I knew she would agree with us about Teddy, and I've known all of that about the twins for a week! She said not to tell you in case you were upset." Ginny finished wrapping an arm around Harry.

"Of course not, Mum and Dad asked me to tell them the names before they leave at half past ten, it's ten now so we have a little bit of time to brainstorm." Harry said. Ginny nodded and transfigured a paper weight into ink, parchment, and a quill. The couple settled down and started to write.

They wanted flowers because they were born in July, the wanted to honour the fallen and noble, but in the end they went with…..

"Margaret Luna Potter and Oliver Cedric Potter" Harry finished, looking worriedly at his parents, him and Ginny thought they names each had their own flair, while remembering Cedric, who was brave until the end, and Luna who fought for what she believed in and still does today. Harry was still nervous they wouldn't like them. Ginny squeezed his hand, just as his mother started to cry silently, and his Dad, who broke out into a goofy grin said, "They're so perfect, we're so proud of you." James says, while Lily nods in agreement while she wiped her eye on the sleeve of her jumper. Harry gave each of his parents a hug and told them how glad he was that they liked them before grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her from the room. Back towards the suite, where they were packing up.

"If we have a girl, I want to name her Ariana" Harry told Ginny. "For Aberforth, he needs to know that someone remembers her as someone sweet and good, even if I've never met her." Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement and said "it's also pretty sweet, and delicate like a little flower, her middle could be Petal, or maybe Rose."

 **Harry's Mum and Dad had brought Meg and Ollie home a few weeks ago, they had these beautiful, piercing green eyes that we so sharp. Meg's hair was white-blonde, like Luna and Ollie had a messy mop of dark curls. Harry loved them so much, they were so cute. "It's time to go." Ginny whispered to Harry, he was rocking with Meg in the chair and had almost forgotten they were moving. Harry slowly stood up, his legs incredibly stiff after sitting for so long. He silently placed Meg in the big bassinet with her brother and moved out to join Ginny in the hall.**

"Your Mum and Dad just left with the furniture by portkey" Ginny said in her regular voice this time. Harry wasn't paying Ginny any attention, he kept looking longingly at the nursery door. Ginny just laughed at him and grabbed his arm, with that they were trapped in the in uncomfortableness that is aperation. After what felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds, they landed onto flat earth and stepped, arm in arm, into their brand new home.

Harry parents were gone when they got there, leaving Harry and Ginny to explore the home by themselves. They walked around to the side of the house, exploring the beautiful garden filled with evening primrose, dorset heath, and daffodils. They entered their cottage through a small mudroom and walked into a bright kitchen. James and Lily had set up all of the furniture and it looked lovely.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and ran past a grand dining room and a spacious formal room, up two flights of stairs, running past a bathroom and library, until at last they skidded to a halt outside a closed door. There were little flowers etched intricately into the door frame, giving it a sense of playful beauty. "This is our daughter's room, Hermione carved the frame." Harry smiled. Ginny took a slow breath and wordlessly smiled as she walked to the next door.

Here, it was detailedly done with little galloping horses all over the whole door. "I enchanted these myself, for little Teddy." Harry smiled. "We don't have any children…." Ginny said playfully. "Ah Yes that little problem." Harry said in the same manner. With that, the pair ran up the spiral staircase at the end of the hall.

Harry and Ginny's bedroom resembled a gryffindor dormitory. A mahogany four poster with a fluffy white down comforter, mahogany furniture all around, and gryffindor banners everywhere. Harry smiled as he looked around the room, he had done this perfectly. He snuggled into Ginny a bit more and pulled the blankets up. He knew she had loved it the second they walked in, it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry shuffled Ginny off of him, precariously trying not to wake her, he wanted to surprise her with a beautiful meal in the dining room. He didn't have much practice cooking, but he had confided in Molly about his plans and he was sure he could manage a roast chicken.

Once Harry had the chicken ready to cook he crept upstairs to wake Ginny, he wanted to take her to see Ron and Hermione. Hermione was about to have a baby any day now and her and Ginny had been spending a lot of time together.

When Harry crept up the stairs, he heard a loud pop. Seeing a flurry of red hair, he realized Ginny must've apparated somewhere. Harry began to walk normally into their bedroom, he found a note from Ginny splayed across the bed. Harry scooped it up and read,

 _Harry,_

 _Good morning, I was just about to come down and make breakfast for us when I got a patronus message from Mum. Hermione's just had her baby! I had to rush off. Please come meet me, I'm at your parents house._

 _Xoxoxo Gin_

With that Harry turned on the spot and appeared in the foyer of his parents house.

Harry walked down the hallway to his old suite in his parents home, he knew Maggie and Oliver's bassinet was the center of attention in there now. Lily had set flowing tulle all around the room. Harry also noticed a small toddler sized cot in the corner. This must've been where Teddy had been staying while he and Ginny had set up the new house. Harry vanished the cot into one of the many storage rooms with a flick of his wand. The cot wouldn't be necessary anymore, he was taking Teddy home that night. Harry didn't want Teddy to think somebody else was his Daddy.

Harry shook that idea from his mind as he looked around for his baby brother and sister. He found Maggie asleep in her Bassinet with Oliver snuggled in next to her. They often sleep together, no matter where it was. Harry decided to leave them be and slowly turned to the door.

He didn't think he was quite ready to speak with Ron and Hermione yet, nobody had seen him so they didn't know he was here yet. He would find his Mum and persuade her to have hot chocolate with him on the cozy hearth off of the formal dining room. Yes, that would do, it was perfectly quiet and no one would find them.

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself, if he was seen by anyone but his parents the undertow of the new baby would pull him down without speaking with his Mum, and his Dad too seemed like a good idea, in private. When he found his parents, standing next to each other speaking in hurried whispers outside of Hermione and Ron's weekend suite he knew something was wrong. He grabbed their hands and quickly pulled them into the broom cupboard across the corridor. Harry yanked off his cloak and before he could even get a word out his father said, "Sweetness we didn't expect you yet, Ginny had said you sometimes like to go for long walks in the morning. Hermione is fine, the babies are all fine. We just got a bit of a fright worrying how she'll take care of all those little girls….." James trailed off, Harry got the feeling he wasn't being told something. "Mum, Dad how many babies are their exactly. Lily held up five fingers. Harry gave himself a moment to process this and he turned in a mad run toward Ron and Hermione, yelling "RON" at the very top of his lungs.

When Harry burst into Ron and Hermione's room everybody laughed. Ginny was holding a baby, Ron was holding a baby Molly was holding a baby, and Hermione had two. All of the infants made Harry's head spin. He couldn't imagine having all these babies at once. Hermione held out one of the babies to Harry, Harry gingerly took her and held her close. He smiled, this made his head stop spinning. "What are the names?" Harry said quietly, so not to disturb the peaceful baby in his arms. "You've got Angelica Grace, Ginny's got Harriett Jane, Mum's got Rosa Charity, Hermione's got Eliza Fae, and this is Poppy Winter." Ron smiled. "It was hard to come up with all the names." He joked. Harry gave a small laugh, still being cautious of little Angelica in his arms. "We were thinking each child would have one godparent. That is if they all accept." Hermione said without looking up from Eliza. "We were hoping you'd be Angelica's Godparent, Ginny would be Harriett's, Bill for Rosa, Luna could be for Eliza and Professor McGonagall for Poppy" Hermione finished, looking up for the first time.

Harry could see the exhausted look on her face, and her eyes saying how scared she was. "You know no one would turn you down, I for one am honoured. Little Angelica and I will be very close, I can see it. And I know Ginny feels the same way about Harriet." Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione laughed. "I can see you two over there getting along so well, you're the first person Angelica hasn't cried at besides me and Ron of course." Ginny nodded to Harry to reinforce this to him. "The little spitfire, not even Mum's been able to hold her yet." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry glanced over in her direction and Molly did look rather jealous of him.

Harry and Ginny spent most of the day with Ron and Hermione, but they had to take Teddy home around four o'clock for his afternoon nap. Harry didn't let go of Angelica, not even once. He wanted to take her home too, but he felt it wouldn't be fair to her parents and grandparents. Hermione's Mum and Dad had arrived at half past eleven. So instead Harry kissed her sweet face and laid her back into Hermione's arms. Harry knew that Teddy was his godchild too, but he felt connected to Angelica. Angelica looked amazingly similar to Hermione, while her sisters all closely resembled Ron and the Weasleys. She was the odd man out, like Harry and he liked it. Harry felt sure that was why he was chosen to be Angelica's Godparent specifically. Ron and Hermione knew him so well.

When Harry closed the door behind himself as he left his parents house. It was bittersweet, he wanted to spend more time with Hermione and Ron, but Teddy needed to go home. He was practically asleep on Harry's shoulder. Ginny patted Harry's arm and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She knew he was upset about leaving. As a tear rolled down Harry's cheek and made a big fat plop on the stoop Ginny said, "We can move back in if you like, I understand it's hard for you to be away from the family. We could even add some rooms for ourselves so we would have lots of space." Ginny had tried to look like she would be okay with this, but Harry could see on her face that the cottage was what she really wanted. "Oh no Gin, really thats silly. I love the cottage and I know do too. Besides, it's nice to be close to Hogwarts and have our own home and backyard and be able to do whatever we want all the time." Harry had tried to cover it up with a smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "You know that we can do whatever you need, just say the words." Ginny reassured him, it did make him feel much better that she understood, but he didn't feel it right to tell her so in that moment. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry and Teddy and with a few seconds of the uncomfortable squeeze, she had brought them back to Hogsmeade.

When they landed in the back garden of the Cottage Harry smiled. He had forgotten that it was September first, tomorrow was his first morning teaching defense against the dark arts at hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had given him special permission to stay in Hogsmeade in stead of at the castle in consideration for him and Ginny wanting to start a family. Harry reached for Ginny's hand and pulled her into the mudroom. Ginny reached over and took a now sleeping Teddy from Harry. "Love, go change into your robes. You wouldn't want to be late to the start of term feast." Ginny smiled at Harry's protests at her taking Teddy. "I can put him down for his nap, and then we'll have a quiet supper of the roast chicken I know that you made this morning." Harry smiled, he couldn't say no to her. Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek, minding Teddy's head and ran up the stairs to their bedroom to change.

Forty minutes later, after Harry had changed and shaved, and then had a cup of tea with Ginny it was time to go. They were standing on the front step of the cottage now. Harry's broom in hand and Ginny's eyes shining. "Don't cry Ginny, I'll be home in a few hours!" Harry laughed. Ginny laughed too, "I'm not crying, I'm just so proud of you, but don't stay out late. I want to have some fun tonight." Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Now Harry was the one laughing, he pressed a hard kiss on Ginny's lips and ran his fingers through her fiery hair. "Well it won't be too much fun, My Mum wants us for brunch at Eleven, and we have Teddy." "And I want a baby!" Harry lightly laughed at her as he swung his leg over his firebolt and kicked off towards Hogwarts.


End file.
